1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to systems and methods for recording and monitoring the posted speed limits on roadways in a selected region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, drivers are more likely to exceed the posted speed limits on county or city regulated roads and highways rather than state regulated roads and highways. One reason for this is that fewer state traffic enforcement personnel are available to monitor interstate highways than county or city traffic enforcement personnel.
Many county or city roads are two or four lane roadways that wind through different junctions, neighborhoods or small cities. Many of these roads are located by schools or businesses that require reduced posted speed limits. As a result, the posted speeds limits on county and state roads vary greatly and change every few miles. As a result, drivers must pay close attention to the vehicle speeds to keep from speeding. Unfortunately, many drivers become distracted or don't see a posted speed limit sign, which results in speeding infractions.
Navigational systems for motor vehicles are relatively common. Most navigational systems today include receivers that receive signals from global positioning satellites and an on-board optical disc player that plays one or more optical discs with a map database recorded thereon to provide current location and route guidance information to drivers. Most navigational systems enable drivers to selectively designate and record “mark” points on the display map. The “mark” points are stored in the permanent memory of the GPS receiver for later use.
What is needed is a system and method for easily recording and monitoring speed limits on roadways in a region that later may be used to automatically inform the driver of the posted speed limits and then automatically warn the driver when the posted speed limit of a roadway is exceeded.